A Diffrent Side
by ThirstingDragon
Summary: A look into the other side of darkness, where love and family is a destorted thing.


**A Different Side**

By Volleyball-Setter

Summery: A look into the other side of darkness. (TR/OC)

Disclaimer: The charectors in the following fanfiction do not belong to me, only the original ideas behind the plot do.

Authors Note: This is written to help get me back in the writing style of fanfiction and I hope to have another chapter of A Dragon's Embrace or Stanzas of Pain and Love up shortly.

Also this could be a part of ADE or a stand alone.

THANK YOU!

* * *

Tom sighed as the last servant left. That was all he saw these days. Servants.

As the oaken door closed with a small click, he stiffly arose from his desk and walked into the large, adjoining room.

His bedroom was a grand thing. Containing a large, empty bed and more furniture then many families had in their entire house.

However it was a gloomy place.

Dark walls joined dark, depressing paintings of past lords and conquerors, all looking at Tome with a distain that most of the world also held.

As he lay down on his bed with its black silken sheets, he thought about the one woman who had joined him there and the produce of that joining.

It was 17 years to the day that his darling Lizzy had disappeared and every moment without her seemed to stretch on and on. Seconds morphing into minuets and minuets into hours. Every moment filled him with an even greater emptiness then the one before.

She had been the only one to ever love and care about him. The only one to ever see him for what he was inside, not the front that he presented to the world. And just as she loved him, he returned her love.

Everyone who knew that fact scuffed. How could he, the Dark Lord, love another when all he did was kill others. More ever, how could someone love a murder?

But the ever famous-or maybe infamous-phrase came into play.

Love is blind.

Lizzy loved Tom for what he showed her about his hidden self as well as what he gave her-their daughter.

She was the perfect child who at just a few months old had the traits of both her parents in spades.

Her hair was a midnight shade of black reminiscent of her mother while her eyes had the red tint of her father when she was unhappy. There was such intelligence behind those eyes and strength in spirit that Tom loved and respected in his little baby Mia. He couldn't wait until the days of her schooling or the day of her-

Tom sat bolt right as a small knock penetrated the haze of his thoughts. Memories that had come to surface were pushed back down and a hard mask consisting of cold, dark, emotionless eyes, hard mouth, and a locked jaw appeared. The soft smile and gentle twinkle that had started to show disappeared in an instant. The loving husband and father was gone and the murderous lord appeared.

With an abrupt "Enter," a small, fragile, looking house-elf entered the room.

"Sire, Dabo is too tell Master that two of Master's guards are waiting for Sire in the anti-chamber," the tiny elf managed to squeak out.

With this, the entire persona of Tom Riddle was swallowed by his other. Rising, it was now Voldemort that left the bedroom to see what needed his attention.

Walking into the anti-chamber, he took in the sight before him.

Two of his manor guards were on either side of a third who was on his knees. The Dark Lord didn't even need to read the third's mind to see the fear and nervousness that he was trying so hard to hide.

Upon his entrance, the two standing guards bowed deeply and the one on the right of the prisoner spoke.

"My Lord, this traitor here was seen trying to give information to an Order member through the floo system."

"Really now. So why do I only see one person in front of me?" the Dark Lord questioned.

"Well Sire, we were able to catch this traitor but the muggle lover evaded us and shut the floo connection before we were able to get through."

"I see. Do you know the information that was released?"

"We believe it was regarding the guard rotations at the gate Sire."

"Very well, take the necessary precautions; change the schedule and whatever else is necessary. Keep me informed of the changes."

"Yes sire," the guard paused, unsure whether or not to question his lord before continuing, "Would you like us to put the traitor in the dungeons?"

"No you may leave him here." The eyes of the prisoner seemed to double in size. At this, Voldemort smiled an evil grin. "I haven't had fun with a traitor in quite a while."

Finally giving up trying to hold his brave façade, the prisoners face was streaked with tears for he knew that anything that the Dark Lord thought was '_fun'_ would result in the pain and death of another person. Catching the murderous glint in the eyes of Voldemort, it dawned on the traitor that there would be no getting out of this one.

Then he knew. There was going to be a murder soon…

His own.

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read this. PLEASE review. 

Yes I know my writing style has changed a little bit and I hope it has changed for the better. This piece has gone un-beta'd so it has a few errors that I have missed but please be patient with me.

Love,

Volleyball-Setter


End file.
